Empire: Season 2!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is my version of Season 2 of Empire. This starts off where it off of Empire. I add my own version of OC's to be apart of Empire Characters also.
1. Chapter 1

**Empire Season 2! **

**_A/N: _**_Hey Everyone! I'm lilnate13 and this is my first time doing a Empire Fanfiction. I fell in love with Empire! This is the best show yet! It's so much drama and shocking going on as you never know what's going to happened next._

_My story resume on what happened next after the Season 1 finale. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Empire, they belong to Lee Daniels and Danny Strong. I do own the plots and OC's characters. _

_Cree Lyon- is the daughter of Lucious and Cookie Lyon. Cree is 21. Her brothers are Andre, Jamal, and Hakeen. _

_Braxton Williams- son of Bunkie Williams. Braxton is 27. _

_John Bouchie- John is Cree's Boyfriend. He's 22 as he is Caucasian. _

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

**_Chapter 1_**

Lucious POV

[ _I'm Lucious Lyon! Really my real name is Dwight Walker. I created the name Lucious Lyon because Dwight Walker wasn't ready to be famous yet. I'm stuck here in this got damn cell for months since someone snitch on me to the FBI. I was thinking it was Cookie bitch ass but...I believe my sons, Andre and Hakeen has something to do about it. I will be back! They can't get rid of me that easily! _

_Pay back is a mother fucker!]_

_L_ucious Lyon was behind bars as he counting how many years he got left behind bars. Meanwhile, one of the police cops unlock the cell as he open the cell.

"You free to go Mr. Lyon." said the policeman."You're charged been drop."

"What? By who?" Lucious questioned the policeman.

" You're son, Jamal Lyon." The policeman answered as Lucious followed the man as they walk up front as Jamal was standing waiting on his father to be free.

Jamal was wearing a long sleeves white shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of brown shoes. Jamal put some weight on him as he look different from the last time.

Lucious was very surprise to see Jamal and wondering what's going on.

" Jamal, what a surprise to see you here!" said Lucious as he gently hugged his son. " Why did you bail me out of jail?"

" Because I need you. We need to find a way to stop Cookie, Anika, Andre, and Hakeen because they are making their own Business music company called "Black Diamond" Jamal told his father, Lucious as Lucious was laughing so hard like it was really funny.

" What? There no way in hell that Cookie and Anika will work together. They can't stand each other."

Jamal shook his head, " They are working together to run Black Diamond as Cookie was helping out Hakeen like she help me out from the beginning. We need to work together to bring them down!"

Cookie POV

Cookie was in the bed with her boyfriend, Malcolm DeVeaux who is the security guard for Empire as he know work for Cookie at Black Diamond. Cookie and Malcolm been going out almost a year as they both are very happy with each other. Cookie and Malcolm was having a romantic sex as Cookie raise up as she was cover herself with the bedsheets as she wasn't wearing a bra while Malcolm raise up with his shirtless dark chocolate muscular abs and biceps as Cookie was laying down on his bare chest. As they both started laughing.

" Damn! You was hot!" said Cookie. "The sex was nice."

" Thank you! I feel the same way about you." said Malcolm. " I was thinking what if the two of us live together and start a family."

" Start a family?" Cookie questioned. " You not talking about that I think you are going to talk about?" Cookie.

Malcolm nods his head with a smile on his face, " Of course! I was waiting for the right time and I think this is the best time."

Malcolm was holding a little black box as he open it...it turns out to be a beautiful crystal white diamond engagement ring as Cookie was in a shock as she look into Malcolm's face.

" Malcolm..." said Cookie as Malcolm was finished talking. " Cookie, will you marry me?" he asked.

Cookie cries into tears as she nods her head, " Yes!" she answered as Malcolm put the ring on Cookie's finger as they was making out until... Cookie's phone was ringing.

"Man! What the hell now?" Cookie complains as she look and check her phone as it turns out to be Porshe. Cookie answer her phone as she question Porshe.

" What the hell is wrong now Porshe?" Coolie questioned. " What? Jamal did what? Oh hell naw! His ass did not bail out Lucious punk ass! Okay, I'll be there."

Cookie hangs up as she was pissed off as hell. " That damn Lucious! He did it again!" Cookie was getting dress as Malcolm was talking to Cookie as he getting mad about it also.

"What? Jamal bail Lucious? Why" Malcolm questioned.

" I don't know, But...I'm sure in hell will find out!" Cookie answered.

Andre POV

_[ My mind is so screw up right now! I still can't believe that Vernon Turner is dead. What's really shocking that my wife, Rhonda who is caring my child killed Vernon. Rhonda was scared and freak out about Vernon was attacking me. She did what any woman would do when they husband in trouble. Vernon was in the wrong! He was trying to fight me in my home! I wasn't going to let him make a punk in my own home! _

_Whatever problems he got with my father I don't got nothing to do about it. Now, me and Rhonda still haven't told anyone and it's been a year so far!]_

Andre Lyon was in his bedroom as he was shirtless wearing only a grey jogging pants as he was sitting down in his bed as he was thinking back about when Rhonda accidentally murder Vernon as Andre have to hide his body as he buried him. Andre couldn't believe this is happened to him. He don't know what to do.

His wife, Rhonda Lyon came in the room as she was wearing a red and black dress as her belly was showing as she was wearing black pair of heels. Rhonda is due anyday now as they give birth to their son. Rhonda saw how Andre is holding up about what happens last year with Vernon was murder by her. Rhonda couldn't get over that either as she was as much upset and scared as Andre was.

Rhonda sat beside Andre as she comfort him, " Hey babe, you okay?"

Andre shook his head as he was crying into tears, " No! I can't get over the fact we murder Vernon. We lie to everyone about have we seen Vernon!"

Rhonda nods her head as she was crying into tears, " I know it's hard for you as much it's for me! I regret to kill Vernon, I never meant to kill him."

Andre nods his head, " I know you didn't. That's why we still can't say nothing. I don't want our son to grow up without a mother or a father." Andre tells her as she was crying into tears.

Cree POV

_[ Hello! I'm Cree Lyon daughter of Lucious and Cookie Lyon. I'm here with my boyfriend, John Bouchie as we pay a visit to see my family. My mother, Cookie just call me and tell me that my father, Lucious is out of jail thanks to my brother, Jamal. What the hell was my brother thinking? Dad is a murdered! He killed Bunkie! My father, Lucious is always a liar! He liar! One minute he have ALS the next minute he's fine? Something is up and I want to find out.]_

Cree Lyon has long curly auburn hair as it was mix to light brown and dark hair color. Cree is a light skin African-American, she's 5'4" and 107lbs. Cree was wearing a beautiful black and white dress with a pair of black high heels as it has crystal diamond all around it as she was wearing her beautiful white earrings and necklace set.

Cree's boyfriend, John Bouchie is 22yrs old while Cree is 21. Jonathan Felix Anthony Bouchie is a rapper, wrestler, and also a Athletic Football player. He is from West Newbury, Massachusetts. He was born on April 23. John Bouchie is very built and muscular looking. He's Caucasian. He's a 6'1" and 255lbs. John was wearing a nice causal button up shirt with a black jacket, blue diem jean, and a pair of white Air Force 1.

Cree just got off the phone with her mother, Cookie as she cursed. " This is bullshit!"

" What is it?" asked John as he was driving as they was heading their way to see her family.

" My damn father, Lucious Lyon is out of jail!" Cree answered.

" What? How that happened?" John questioned.

" My brother, Jamal that happens!" Cree was more pissed off of Jamal. " Jamal bail him out of jail! I don't what the hell is going on since I been gone! I left because my father was putting this Honey bo bo, Anika running the company of Empire! I wasn't going to let a bitch run me. So...I left. Now hearing my mother, Cookie back, Jamal is running the company of Empire, Dad's in jail. So...I decided to come back. Now hearing that my father is back from jail, it's going to be hell!"

" So...What you want to do?" asked John. " You still want to see you're family or do you want me to turn around and go back home?"

Cree shook her head, " No. I want to see everyone including my father. I'm going to let my father, Lucious and Jamal know that I'm thebombdotcom and I will take over Empire my damn self!"

Braxton POV

[_This shit pissing me the hell off! So now all the news station are saying that punk ass devil worshipper, Lucious Lyon is bail out of jail and free from murder my father, Bunkie Williams. Celebrity always get away from murder including Lucious Lyon. He have my father be a sacrifice so he can go up and be famous with that publicity crap! That's what the Illuminati folks do! It's not over! I will destroy Lucious Lyon what he did to my father, Bunkie.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Empire Season 2! **

**_A/N: _**_Hey Everyone! I'm lilnate13 and this is my first time doing a Empire Fanfiction. I fell in love with Empire! This is the best show yet! It's so much drama and shocking going on as you never know what's going to happened next._

_My story resume on what happened next after the Season 1 finale. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Empire, they belong to Lee Daniels and Danny Strong. I do own the plots and OC's characters. _

_Cree Lyon- is the daughter of Lucious and Cookie Lyon. Cree is 21. Her brothers are Andre, Jamal, and Hakeen. _

_Braxton Williams- son of Bunkie Williams. Braxton is 27. _

_John Bouchie- John is Cree's Boyfriend. He's 22 as he is Caucasian. _

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

**_Chapter 2_**

Hakeen POV

_[ Finally I'm back with my babe, Camilla Marks. Me and Camilla got back together after my father, Lucious was in jail. I was so glad that my father was in jail because my father was nothing but bullshit! He was attempt to have me and brother, Jamal to fight against each other over the company as he had me working for him Jamal was working for mom. Even though we fight but...We made up! We brothers and we stick together! But...Now, every since Jamal became Vice Chairman of Empire and work for dad, he been acting such a douchbag! Like he better than anyone between me and Andre, Andre and I will run Empire better than Jamal. Jamal better watch his back, that company will be mine!]_

Hakeen Lyon and Camilla Marks was making out on the couch as Hakeen smiled at her with delight as he was being flirty about it.

" I'm really glad you are here Camilla." said Hakeen as Camilla was seating on his lap as she was rubbing his bare chest as she was removing his white jacket. " I'm sorry what my dad did to..." Before he could finished, Camilla shh him as she put her finger on his lip to shh him to be quiet.

"Your father is the last person I shouldn't be worried about. We got each now." smiled Camilla. " Now...Who's your momma?" Camilla smiled at Hakeen as Cookie interrupted them.

" I'm his momma! Get you're trampy ass off my son!" Cookie got Camilla off of Hakeen's lap.

Cookie was wearing a sexy black dress with black high heels as she was looking with golden earrings and necklace.

Camilla was laughing it off as she rolled her eyes as she saw Cookie. Hakeen was embarrassed to have his mom bust him and Camilla out.

" Mom, really?" Hakeen questioned her.

" Yes really Hakeen!" Cookie yelled at him. " Let's make that clear, I'm you're only mother here not this Black British bitch who thinks she white! How that working for you?" Cookie questioned Camilla.

" Do you really have to be a jealous bitch?" Camilla questioned Cookie. Before Cookie could say anything...Cookie's daughter, Cree Lyon shows up with her boyfriend, John Bouchie who is clearly white man.

" No need for no name calling." said Cree as she walk up as the first thing she see was Camilla. " Who's this bitch?"

" This is Camilla Marks." Hakeen introduced to his sister, Cree to his girlfriend, Camilla. " My girlfriend."

" You're what?" Cree was in total of shock as she look at her mother, Cookie like what's going on. Cookie shook her head as she was embarrassed.

" It's nice to meet you Cree, you look so much like both of your parents." Camilla say it with a smile as Cree fake grin with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you too, Camilla!" said Cree. " Hakeen, may I have a word with you please."

" I'm kind of busy." said Hakeen as Cree pull his right ear as she was pitching it as they walking into another room while Hakeen was yelling " Ouch!"

Cookie was in the same room with Camilla and Cree's boyfriend, John Bouchie as John was feeling uncomfortable as it was silence for a moment.

Cookie walk over toward John as she gave him a hugged and smile at him, " John! It's really good to see you! My daughter have talk a lot about you."

" Oh she have!" John smiled. " Was it bad?"

" No it wasn't bad! Why you think that?" Cookie questioned. " Cree, told me a lot how kind you were. You are a loving man, handsome, and you look very perfect for my daughter. I never seen my baby this happy in a long time."

John Bouchie nods his head with a smile, " Thank you Mrs. Lyon."

" Call me Momma Cookie!" said Cookie. " After all you will be my future son in law." Cookie grinned as Camilla say something in the slick side about Cookie as Cookie yell at her to shut up.

" Shut the hell up Camilla!" yelled Cookie.

Cree POV

_[ Seriously! What the hell is wrong with my little brother? Hakeen is dating some old bitch who looks like she is a little older than mom. Hakeen is seventeen! He shouldn't be messing with an old ass bitch! Camilla looks like she is trouble! I thought Dad sent her away so her and Hakeen won't see each other again! This shit starts now! I'm Ten times worse than my parents! If someone pissed me off, it will be hell! Right now I want that Light skin bitch, Anika the one who was screwing both my father and my little brother! This bitch got another thing coming! She think she have worried about dealing with my mother Cokkie, No this bitch got to come through me! Cree Lyon! I'm thebombdotcom Princess of Empire! Not no fucking Boo Boo Kitty skank!]_

Cree pull Hakeen toward the kitchen as she let go Hakeen's ear. Hakeen was yelling ouch.

" Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Hakeen as he was rubbing his right ear.

" Why are you still fucking with that old ass bitch!" yelled Cree. " That bitch is in her forties for sure!" Cree said as she was very pissed off at Hakeen.

" Don't talk about my woman!" yelled Hakeen.

" Your woman is a old ass bitch!" Cree repeated. " She is way old for you Hakeen! Can you find somebody you're own age? What about that girl, Tiana Brown? That girl was thebombdotcom!"

" We broke up." Hakeen answers as he was feeling sad about it as Cree was in shock.

" What? Why?" Cree questioned. " What happend?"

" I don't want to talk about it alright!" Hakeen got mad. " Can you stop getting into my business and quit baby me? Damn!" Hakeen yelled as he left Cree alone in the kitchen as Cree was crying into tears until Anika walks in with her sexy red dress with a pair of black high heels on as she spoke to Cree.

" Look who's crying?" said Anika. " It's the daughter of the baluster child Princess of Empire, Cree Lyon." Anika was making fun of Cree as Cree look at her so crazy looking as she look like she want to beat the shit out of Anika.

" You are just the bitch that I want to see!" said Cree. " I don't like you or too much care for you! But...I know we need to work together to take down Empire and gets what's mine! I didn't like you when you came into the damn picture after my father wasn't with my mother as you guys talking about getting married! I didn't like how he let you running things in Empire which it should be my job! Your job was being a side line Ho who gets what she wants! If she don't get what she wants...She go sleep with son, which is my fucking brother you bitch!" Cree call her out as Anika slap Cree in the face while Cree pour red wine on Anika as she start punching Anika in the face as they was tackling on the kitchen.

John Bouchie, Cookie Lyon, Hakeen Lyon, and Camilla was stopping the fight between Cree and Anika as Cree was choking Anika with her hand.

" Cree babe get off from her!" Cookie demanded. John Bouchie was agreeing with Cookie.

" You're mom is right! Cree, this is not worth it!" John told her. Cree listen as she got off from Anika as Camilla and Hakeen was helping Anika up. Cree turn around so quick as gave Anika a good strong punch as she knock out Anika.

" GirlBye!" Cree snapped her fingers as she was walking out the door until she see her father, Lucious Lyon and Jamal Lyon standing in front of her as Cree was in shock to see them both.

" Cree, glad to see you're here." Lucious smiled at Cree as Cree was really pissed off to look at her father in the eye.

To Be Continued...

I know this was a short chapter, hopefully in the next chapter, it will be more POV's.


End file.
